


Cooking With Victor Marton

by LonelyNeko



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Advertisement for THRUSH Training, Digital Image Edition, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Non-episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Just like his actor, the glamorous executive from THRUSH Central is also the star of a cooking show!... But not a regular cooking show.





	Cooking With Victor Marton

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> T.H.R.U.S.H. belongs to the descendants of Col. Moran, their followers, and their grunts. (Yes, this series shares the expanded universe of Sherlock Holmes' stories.)
> 
> I'm terribly sorry, I can't neither draw, nor edit images.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely can't understand how Vincent Price, with his awesomely creepy voice, can be the star of a cooking show. If any watchers/ readers of "Cooking Price-wise" could tell me their impressions, I'd be very grateful.
> 
> Any comments will be tenderly welcome. :)


End file.
